Luinil
by Ayne
Summary: Luinil es una elfa que decide exiliarse, ya que no quiere partir con los de su raza a las Tierras Imperecederas. ShortFic Creo que me ha quedado un poco Mary Sue y el caso es que la odio :-P .


**Autora:** Silmarillien

**Clasificación:** Para todos los lectores/as.

**Resumen:** Pensamientos de una elfa durante la Guerra del Anillo. Luinil es una elfa que decide exiliarse, ya que no quiere partir con los de su raza a las Tierras Imperecederas.

**Nota:** Estefic, aunque es cortito, es especial para mi, lo comencé a escribirhace meses, pero lo he terminado esta semana en undescanso entre exámenes, se lo dedico a una persona muy especial para mi, queme ha dejado para siemprehace 6 meses. Y también a **Ere**, que es tan friki, o incluso un poquito más que yode El Señor de los Anillos y a **Rober**, por aguantar todas mis paranoias. A **Cris**, a **Lour**, a **Encar** ...

* * *

****

**LUINIL**

Que se supone que he de hacer¿dejar Lothlorien, partir hacia las Tierras Imperecederas en uno de los últimos barcos que zarparán, es demasiado fácil, como puedo dejar el único mundo que he conocido, el único sitio en donde me siento segura, al abrigo de los árboles de Caras Galadon, y protegida por la Dama Galadriel, como podré sobrevivir en un mundo hostil para mi, sólo soy Luinil, nombre que la Dama Galadriel me ha dado, ya que según ella mis ojos tienen el mismo brillo azulado que la estrella portadora de ese nombre, jamás he salido de este bosque desde que ella me encontró después de que mi hogar fuera destruido por Morgoth, allí donde perdí al elfo que ocupaba mi corazón.

Como poder sobrevivir a todo el mal que nos amenaza, como poder vivir en un mundo que dentro de poco se verá invadido por la oscuridad, por el mal, un mal imposible de derrotar¿dónde está la esperanza, en manos de un pequeño ser, que lleva una carga demasiado pesada para él, que pasará si no consigue destruir ese objeto que a simple vista se muestra de una belleza simple pero a la vez arrebatadora, un objeto que es codiciado por los hombres, hasta el punto de llegar a enloquecer por él. Lo he visto, he visto como los hombres se peleaban por ese anillo, un anillo que en su interior lleva el mal, y la decadencia del mundo que conozco.

Mi corazón está triste, siente la añoranza de tierras lejanas, pero también pena por dejar La Tierra Media, estoy sumida en una gran duda, una duda que me va consumiendo cada día que pasa, mi gente se va, y si no me voy con ellos me quedaré completamente sola, al abrigo de este bosque lleno de Elanor doradas, un bosque que poco a poco va perdiendo su fuerza, un bosque que llora porque los elfos lo abandonan para jamás volver. La Tierra Media ha perdido toda su fuerza, está abocada a desaparecer en el olvido de todas aquellas personas que conocieron su esplendor en los días de antaño, los días de Elendil, aquellos días en los cuales los Elfos habitaban todos los rincones de esta hermosa tierra, obsequiando con su sabiduría al resto de las razas mortales. Pues nuestra sabiduría, procedente de las largas edades que nos ha tocado vivir, es infinita.

8 seres, aquellos que antes eran 9, pues el Mago Gris cayó en Moria, hombres, hobbits, razas mortales, junto con un enano y un elfo del bosque verde, emprenderán un largo camino que les llevará ni más ni menos que a las puertas del infierno, a las puertas donde mora el mal, un mal que nos amenaza con todo su poder, bajo las alas de seres espectrales, busca con avidez el anillo que porta Frodo, un hobbit con un grandísimo corazón, sólo tiene que conseguir el anillo, un objeto hermoso, pero que esconde un profundo mal, para que la Tierra Media y todos sus seres, se vuelvan oscuros, para que sus corazones dejen de latir y de sentir la sangre caliente que fluye por sus venas. Siento el dolor de todas las personas, sean de la raza que sean, los elfos tenemos otra vida más allá del mar, pero ellos sólo tienen desesperanza, no tienen nada a lo que aferrarse, sólo a la agonía de una muerte lenta y dolorosa causada por la tristeza y por el mal que poco a poco va entrando en sus corazones, siento empatía, y todo el dolor que nos amenaza, que se cierne sobre nosotros inexorablemente.

Ya han partido, con las primeras luces del alba, bajo el melodioso sonido de los pájaros, los 8 valientes, que tienen en su mano salvar la Tierra Media, mi corazón se ha ido con ellos, la Dama Galadriel me ha dicho que debo partir en la cabalgata que saldrá en 4 días de Lothlórien rumbo a los puertos grises, para regresar a las tierras de donde mis antepasados salieron hace miles de años, regreso a Valinor, una tierra la cual según las leyendas que llevo oyendo desde que hace milenios vi por primera vez la luz, es muchísimo más bella que Lothlórien e Imladris juntos, no deseo partir, no deseo ver como mi tierra media sucumbe ante el mal, debo hacer algo, debo sentirme útil, sentir que colaboro para salvar mi mundo, al amanecer me iré, y nada diré a nadie, partiré en silencio, sin hacer ruido, sin molestar a los pájaros, he decidido partir hacia el exilio, seré un ser sin hogar, mi hogar será toda la Tierra Media, y vagaré por ella el resto de mis días, hasta que la tristeza acabe de consumirme por completo, me quedaré sola.

Hace ya una semana que he abandonado la seguridad del Bosque Dorado, la Dama Galadriel conocedora de mis planes secretos ha salido a despedirme, y me ha dado como regalo una hermosa espada forjada con Mithril, cuya hoja está adornada con diversos motivos florales, y unas palabras escritas en élfico: _Luinil, aquella que nos marcará el rumbo en las noches oscuras. Aquella que nunca estará perdida, porque siempre sabrá hallar su camino_. La empuñadura es de madera noble, con incrustaciones de Mithril y piedras preciosas. Siempre recordaré Lothlorien, y a la Dama Galadriel, ellos siempre serán mi hogar, y aunque estén lejos de mi, estarán dentro de mi corazón, profundamente arraigados, como las raíces de los Mallorn que han sido mi casa. En mi camino hacia el sur me he encontrado con gente que huía de sus hogares, arrasados por las fuerzas del mar, en cuerpos horrendos y crueles, sólo puedo ofrecerles la esperanza de que algún día el bien logrará derrotar a Sauron, personas que han sido arrancadas de su hogar de una manera cruel e injusta, he de seguir mi camino, pero hacia que rumbo, iré rumbo al sur, pues allí es donde mora ese malvado ser. Todo lo que veo durante mi camino sin rumbo fijo es muerte.

Pasa el tiempo, y mi corazón cada vez está más triste, debería estar en Válinor donde viviría feliz eternamente, con la esperanza de encontrarle a él allí, a mi gran amor, pero no me arrepiento de haber tomado como mi camino el exilio, una gran sombra crece tanto en el cielo como en mi propio corazón, pero un día de repente, y sin previo aviso esa sombra desaparece, y la tristeza de mi corazón se va completamente. Me doy cuenta de que Sauron ha sido derrotado, de que la Tierra Media está a salvo, ya no siento dolor en mi corazón, aunque sigo sintiendo añoranza del Bosque Dorado, una nueva vida nace para todos los seres de la Tierra Media, nuevas alianzas, nuevos sentimientos, esos seres se han dado cuenta de que se necesitan mutuamente para poder sobrevivir, y que se necesitarán los unos a los otros para poder reconstruir sus reinos, ya no tengo nada que hacer en la Tierra Media, he dado esperanza de una nueva vida a mucha gente durante mi largo camino, sólo eso he podido hacer, y aunque parezca una minucia, sé que he alegrado las amargas y tristes horas de esos seres, y me siento satisfecha. Ahora he de partir hacia el norte, completamente en silencio, sin molestar a los árboles, pájaros, partiré hacia los Puertos Grises, y allí viviré, viendo como los elfos abandonan la Tierra Media, y como yo no he de abandonarla, pues formo parte de ella, al igual que ella forma parte de mi, así como todos mis recuerdos, viviré recordando siempre mi hogar verdadero, aquel donde nací, pero también recordando el Bosque Dorado.

Rumbo hacia los Puertos Grises paso por Imladris, realmente es tan hermoso como la Dama Galadriel y Arwen Undómiel lo han descrito, hermosas cascadas caen sobre las altas colinas que rodean el valle, praderas llenas de flores, y árboles repletos de hojas y de frutos, hay un olor dulce, y una brisa agradable, decido no pasar por el hogar del Señor Elrond, y me interno en el bosque, ya es de noche, y sólo puedo ver las Estrellas, veo a Earendil, y también la veo a ella, a Luinil, aquella que ha de guiar mi rumbo en las noches oscuras, estoy tan absorta mirando el cielo, que sin darme cuenta tropiezo con alguien, me caigo al suelo, y él se disculpa con cortesía, me ayuda a levantarme, y sin mirarle a la cara me sacudo las hojas muertas que bañan mi vestido. Le miro a la cara, y me quedo petrificada, el ser que tenía delante había muerto hacía muchas edades a manos de un Balrog, le toqué, creyéndome víctima de un vil encantamiento, pero era real, tan real como la brisa que chocaba contra mi cara llena de lágrimas, tan real como el sonido del agua, o el canto de los búhos, era él. Al fin me volvió a hablar.

Luinil, aquella que nos marcará el rumbo en las noches oscuras. Aquella que nunca estará perdida, porque siempre sabrá hallar su camino. Aquella a la que he amado con todas mis fuerzas y a la que nunca he dejado ni dejaré de amar.-

De pronto me abraza y me da un fuerte beso en la mejilla, al igual que yo estaba llorando, pues lo mismo que yo le había creído muerto, él me había creído muerta a mi, éramos dos Gondolindrim que habían perdido su hogar, y que habían sido separados cruelmente, pero allí, bajo las estrellas, nos habíamos vuelvo a encontrar, volví a mirar al cielo, y vi que Luinil brillaba más que cualquier otra estrella. Me acurruqué en su hombro y dije su nombre en un susurro.

Glorfindel.-

En ese momento comprendí, que nuestro destino era volver a encontrarnos, por eso nunca pude dejar la Tierra Media, y ya nunca nos volvimos a separar.

**FIN**

11-Junio-2005


End file.
